


Welcome to the Room where it all Began

by darlingweweremadeforlove



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Kid!Fic, M/M, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingweweremadeforlove/pseuds/darlingweweremadeforlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a preschool teacher and Harry is a single father.</p><p>Title from 9 in the Afternoon by Panic! at the Disco</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Room where it all Began

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the first chapter and I'm hoping for 10-12. Hoping to be able to update twice a month at minimum.
> 
> This work has not been beta'd, all mistakes are mine.

It’s Harry’s son Lucas’ first day of preschool, up until this point Harry likes to think he’s been relatively calm about it, at least (as he justifies it to himself) for his little boy’s first day without him. But now, as he turns on to South Street, he realizes that he’s not ready for him to go to school. He finds himself wanting Lucas to be a tiny little baby who could only just curl his tiny little fingers around the tip of his thumb again. Unfortunately he knows that those days have come and gone and he’s going to have to make himself accept the fact that that once little tiny baby is now three going on four and sitting in the back of his car happily saying nonsense words to himself as he turns the sturdy cardboard pages of a book on his newest obsession: trucks.  
“Vroom vroom.” Lucas shouts happily from his car seat as Harry accelerates his car after stopping at a red light on the intersection of South and High Streets.  
“That’s right Luc.” Harry coos proudly “Daddy’s car goes vroom vroom.” Harry adjusts the mirror so he’s able to see his son in the backseat who is currently grinning over his achievement. Green eyes sparkling Lucas points to the truck on the nearest page. “Trucks go vroom vroom too?” he asks. “Yes that’s right! Big trucks make loud noises right?” He asks him, trying his best to refrain from slipping into what Niall and Gemma call his ‘Luke voice.’ The voice that Harry slips into without fail every time he’s around his son. Harry’s mum discourages from using it, she says she doesn’t want Luc to start talking like that. Yet once she’s sure Harry’s left the room, she adopts the same voice. Grandmothers’ right, she tells him, and Harry doesn’t dare disagree.  
They take one final turn around the corner and stop at a large red brick building with a playground in the front and a white sign at the front proclaiming “Warrington Road Nursery School” Harry turns off the ignition and unbuckles his seat belt, he grabs Lucas’ Spiderman themed backpack and matching lunch box as well as his pull-over. It’s a relatively nice day out, 18 degrees centigrade or so. But the last thing Harry wants is his son to be cold as he plays on the playground.  
When Harry opens the car door Lucas hops out on to the curb and runs to the fence of the playground. When he spots the brightly colored trucks lined up on the edge of the sandbox his face breaks out into a grin. “They have trucks Daddy! They have trucks!” he shouts gleefully, hands grasping the wires of the fence as he bounces on his toes. “Can I play now Daddy? Can I please?” He says, turning to face Harry with a grin so big that his eyes are squinting. “Not now Luc.” Harry says “We’ve got to go meet your teachers and see all of your new friends.” Lucas’ grin drops a little but smiles again. “Okay!” he chirps and runs towards the school building. Harry chuckles to himself and slings the forgotten Spiderman bag over his shoulder before following his son to the door.  
Once inside Harry pulls out the little slip of paper he had received in the packet of forms he had to fill out back in April from his jacket pocket. “Alright Luc, looks like you are in room 109 and your teacher’s name is going to be Louis.” He says to his son, and before Lucas can go dashing down to the end of the hallway “I want you to call your teacher Mr. Louis, unless he says that it’s okay to just call him Louis. Okay?” he tells Lucas, who is impatiently bouncing from one leg to another. “Yes Daddy. I will.” Lucas promises. “Pinkie promise?” Harry questions, bending down and offering his pinkie out to Lucas. “Pinkie promise.” Lucas agrees and links his pinkie with his father’s.  
After that Lucas dashes down to the end of the hallway without looking for the room numbers. Harry walks slowly after him, looking at the numbers above the open doors to the classrooms until he finds the door with 109 taped up in bright glittering numbers. Harry calls to Lucas and he comes running back up to his father’s side. “This is your room buddy. Go on in.” Harry says and follows after Lucas walks slowly into the room, suddenly apprehensive about his new school.  
Harry is immediately greeted by a smiling man in a bright red shirt and a name tag bearing the name ‘Louis.’ Louis must be in his late twenties, but not a day over 29. “You must be this young man’s father.” He says, offering his hand out to Harry to shake. “Yes. I’m Harry Styles, and this is my son Lucas.” He says, shaking Louis’ hand and then gesturing to his son who had since then gripped tightly to his father’s leg and was peering out from behind the leg, his green eyes barely visible.  
Louis crouches down to Lucas’ eye level. “I’m Louis, and I’ll be your new teacher for a couple of months. Is that alright with you?” He says, again offering his hand out for Lucas to shake. Lucas peers around further from his father’s leg. Offering a cautious smile from around his thumb and a light slap to Louis’ hand. “Alright!” Louis cheers “Great high-five Lucas.” He says.  
“What do you say Luc?” Harry asks and Lucas removes his thumb from his mouth and offers a shy “thank you.” 

“You can sign Lucas in over on the chart on the desk and feel free to make a nametag for both of you. We are going to do a little circle time so that everyone can get used to each other if you have some time to stick around. Should only take twenty minutes.” Louis instructs, pointing them towards the desk.  
Harry walks over to the desk and hastily fills out a column for Lucas before scrawling out a nametag for each of them. He bends down to stick Lucas’ nametag onto his Manchester United football Jersey (he picked it out for himself that morning and Harry couldn’t have been prouder) before filling one out for himself and sticking it on to his t-shirt.  
Harry sits down crisscrossed on the colorful puzzle piece flooring next to another father who he’s relatively sure lives a few houses down the way. They get to talking and Harry finds out his name is Peter and he’s also got a son called Miles who’s right around the same age as Lucas. They make small talk about their boys and jobs. Harry’s a freelance writer who does some singing at the local pubs whenever he can find a babysitter for Lucas. (Usually his mum or Niall, who are both always happy to help wherever they can). Peter works as a lawyer at his own private firm, and even goes as far as to offer Harry his business card. To which Harry politely declines. (He doesn’t fancy himself getting in any trouble thank you very much.)  
Slowly the other parents and children start filling in. Some of the children run in, greeting their friends with hugs and squeaky hellos, while a few lag behind, clinging to their mothers’ and fathers’ leg with as much zest as Lucas had displayed earlier.  
Lucas comes to sit on Harry’s lap after a few minutes near the bin of cars and trucks, playing with a hummer v that was practically bigger than he was with another little boy. Harry hopes that Lucas will be able to make friends with him. After all, the two seemed to share the same enjoyment for trucks, and really. What else did two four year olds need?  
The last mother comes into the classroom, helplessly trying to control the two young boys racing in circles near the entrance of the room. Harry can’t help but feel bad for her, He could hardly handle just Lucas and couldn’t imagine if he suddenly had another. She finally sat down with the rest of the group, one boy on each leg, trying desperately to squirm out of her grasp.  
Louis grabs the clipboard from the table as well as a stack of brightly colored cardstock folders and sits down in the middle of the circle of kids and parents. “Good morning everyone!” he says, a bright smile on his face. “Good morning Mr. Louis.” The kids and parents respond. Well mostly the parents, the kids, including Lucas seem to be quite uninterested in circle time and instead at all of the toys around the room.  
Louis goes over the plans for the year, explaining the activities of the day as well as drop off and pick up times, then he explains that they are going to play a getting to know you game. “I’ll start.” He says “My name is Louis Tomlinson. I’m a Capricorn, I enjoy nap times and frisky men.” He says with a mischievous sort of smile. His introduction earns a nervous laugh from a few parents around the room. Harry laughs along and hopes that his introduction doesn't have to be anywhere near as personal as Louis’ had been.  
Slowly the introductions made their way around the room. The parents stating their named as well as their child’s. Some stating their job or another fact about themselves, as well as one about their son or daughter. When the circle inevitably turned to Harry he said “I’m Harry, my son’s name is Lucas, and I’m what some would call a freelance writer. Meaning that I’ll write something twice a month, tops.” He said, earning the same nervous laugh from the parents that Louis' introduction had gotten. 

After every parent had gone around the room introducing themselves and their children the remaining children left sitting on their parents laps run off to join new friends by the blocks or playing dress ups in the dress up shop. Then Louis invites the parents to take a tour around the classroom. He stops at each section of the tiny room to introduce the inventive names of each section. They pass 'Building Boulevard' and 'Water World' to which Harry prays that Louis knows what he's getting himself into with a bunch of early 3's and tubs of water. "Do we need to pack swimming suits?" one of the parents asks jokingly as they pass by. "No, but a dry pair of clothes would be nice." Louis says, grinning. And Harry makes a mental note to bring several pairs of extra clothes, knowing that Lucas can and will make a massive mess of anything he's wearing.

After the end of the tour Louis tells the kids that it's time to say goodbye to their parents. To Harry's shock, Lucas is not in the small group of kids that come walking over to kiss their parents goodbye. "That's a good sign." Louis says when he sees the surprise on Harry's face. And Harry hopes to himself that it is.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is louistomlinsoms. Come over and say hi! :)


End file.
